The present invention relates to a bumbler having a Peltier device capable of properly adjusting a temperature of a beverage stored therein according to user's preference.
A tumbler generally means a big drinking cup with straight sides and a flat bottom which stores a coffee or beverage therein for drinking purpose.
Since such a tumbler is provided with a lid, the tumbler has good heat reservation and portability, as compared to general cups or containers. Therefore, the tumblers are recently used as containers for storing cold or hot beverage therein.
In particular, take-out coffee shops recently use tumblers so as to reduce disposable cups, and also the use of the tumbler at homes or offices is a gradually growing influence in order to keep the beverage for a long time for drinking purpose.
However, despite the good heat reservation thereof, there is a problem in that a temperature of the beverage is not properly maintained in the state in which it is keeping for a long time. See Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2016-0076154.